Secrets Reveild
by Ashlin Night
Summary: For Cassy and Emma the question of wheather or not we are alone will be answered. Loosly based on the show. only character obvious is the smoking man.


Emma-lee Yvon

**Secrets Reviled**

**HI I'm Emma and I found school so boring in the begging. I am an average student with an average life but what happed that day was far from average. **

**It all started Wednesday the 18****th**** of October, 2008****. **** "Today we will be writing an essay about comparing and contrasting." Miss Lockhart was a good teacher but sometimes she could drone on and on. "You will need five par-" She suddenly stopped. At that moment I felt a force grab me and lift me up in the air. Stunned I looked around. My friend Krissy was the only other person hovering. "What the hell?" Said Miss Lockhart. When she said that, Krissy and I were flung all about the room. We smashed in to walls, windows, and desks. Before the darkness and pain over came me I opened my eyes to see the terrified faces of my teacher and classmates. I heard there screams and cries as blood and glass fell to the floor. Then everything was suddenly dark. I could then feel every cut as it burned. Then I heard people shouting and sirens of an emergency helicopter. I opened my eyes several minutes later. We were flying to first memorial hospital. There were four men in the helicopter. One was the pilot, two were the doctors tending to Krissy's and my wounds, and the fourth man was an elderly man in a suit. I found it odd he was smoking in a helicopter. When the doctor told the smoking man we were awake he looked afraid. Then I heard Krissy start to cry in pain. The smoking man the proceeded to take out a bottle of green liquid. I saw the doctor inject it into Krissy and knock her out cold so when he put the needle in to my arm I started to freak out. It went threw me like fire threw a dry forest. Rapid, destructive, and unforgiving. The pain was so intense I blacked out. Now my mind starts to work, to process this ordeal. **

**Am I in a hospital? No I'm not. My muscles are tight. Where am I? Why am I on a cement floor? I try to open my eyes but they are like 10lb weights. I felt like I was flouting in space. Seconds passed like hours. What seemed like five hours was really only three minutes. Slowly the fire in my body started to fizzle out and I opened my eyes to darkness. **

"**Hello" my voice squeaked out "Is anyone there?"**

"**Who is there?" Said familiar voice from the dark**

"**Emma. Who are you?"**

"**It's me! Krissy!" she cried.**

**We found each other in the dark, and cried in each other's arms.**

"**Do you remember anything after the helicopter?" I asked as we both started to calm down.**

"**No. You?"**

"**No."**

**At that moment a bright light broke in on us. We saw strange men enter the room with nothing in their eyes. They were Black and soulless to the core. They took us in to separate rooms. My room is the whitest white I have ever seen. They strapped me to the table and started doing surgical stuff on me. I awoke several days later in the dark room. I saw Krissy's face and knew it was the same face frozen on me. We both knew that we had endured our first test and that we would never be the same people ever again. I had no recollection of time. It could have been hours or days or even…..months, but they kept taking us to (what I called) the testing room. They even lured us to the room with illusions of family or friends. Then the light came again.**

"**Ted!" shrieked a voice. I opened my eyes slowly as I heard another man enter the room.**

"**Nick, it's Krissy and Emma! Call 911!" called the man named Ted. As I focused my eyes I saw my teachers Ted Tolland and Nick Palmero. My first instinct is to run! **

"**No leave me alone!" I shrieked as I ran to hide. "Please! Please! No more tests! Leave us alone! No more! No." I was now crying behind a desk. Krissy was out cold on the floor. **

"**Emma calm down! It's Mr. Palmero and Mr. Tolland." There were now two men taking Krissy out of the room on a gurney, while two more men brought in another gurney. I decided to make a break for it.**

"**Nooooo!" I screamed as I ran for the door. Then I suddenly fell to the floor. The two men were trying to restrain me. One man took out a needle. **

"**No! Not another test!"I shrieked trying desperately to get away. The man lifted up my light blue tank and pushed the needle into my stomach. "No! No. no. n-." I felt dizzy. My mind wandered into space. I could never get it to focus. I was lost in my head.**

**I woke up in a bed. The sheets were soft. I opened my eyes to a white room. At first I thought I was in the testing room, but I was awake. There were two beds, two bared windows, a steal door, and a two way mirror. I then saw Cassy.**

"**Krissy? Krissy! What's going on?" I tried to say calmly but failed.**

"**I don't know, but they have doctors here! ****Real**** doctors."**

"**It's an illusion. Just like before. We mustn't be fooled."**

"**I don't think so. These guys don't have the look. They speak kindness not cruelty. And plus I saw Mr. Tolland."**

"**THAT PROVES IT! This is an illusion. Remember they used teachers on us before. We must prepare our self's. "**

"**Then why take us somewhere different?"**

"**I don't know, but -" the steel door then opened. A woman walked in.**

"**Emma Krissy, we would like to talk to you two now." She led Krissy out of the room. Then another woman came in and started to ask me some Questions. **

"**Can you tell me your name?"**

"**Emma."**

"**Do you know where you are?"**

"**Testing room." She had a puzzled look on her face when I said that.**

"**What do you mean testing room?"**

"**It's where the smoking man dose his tests."**

"**What kind of tests?" It took me a minute to gather my strength. In a low crackly voice I said**

"**They put the DNA in us." I started to cry. "They add more and more stuff to it so the vaccine will be heard in time."**

"**What vaccine? And in time for what?"**

"**I don't know! You're the ones who put it in us!" I screamed angrily. **

"**Emma, calm down. We didn't do anything to you two."**

"**Yes you did! Now get away from me!" I ran for the door. The woman fallowed me. When I opened it my heart fell 30 stories on to asphalt. It WAS my teacher Mr. Tolland but he was older, much older than the last time I saw him. I stood in shock, and 30 seconds later Krissy was at my side. Then 10 seconds after that we fell to the floor on our knees. Tears were swelling in all of our eyes. **

"**What's going on?" Krissy chocked out. Not a word came from anyone's mouth.**

"**Tell us! Me and Emma have a right to know what's going on here." Her words were fierce.**

"**Girls how long do you think you've been gone?" Said the woman.**

**We just looked at each other. "A few weeks. Why?"**

"**What year is it and how old are you?"**

**We looked panicked when I answered "2008 and we are both 13."**

**With tears pouring from his cheeks Mr. Tolland said "Girls, it's…..its 2016" **

"**No it's a lie a cruel lie. I told you this was an illusion." I screamed out even though I knew it wasn't true. We had been through so much. So many lies and tricks, I couldn't bear to give myself even a sliver of hope in fear of it too being ripped from my grasp.**

**Suddenly I heard a ticking noise inside my head. It grew louder and louder**

"**Oh god. We are home." I broke out in tears. Krissy fell in to my arms and we cried.**

"**I don't want to go back. We are safe now. Please don't let us go back." Krissy pleaded. **

**Shocked Mr. Tolland said "no girls you're safe. Don't worry. We won't let you go back, so calm down." **

"**No!" I blurted out "At 9:18 they take us back and the light makes you paralyzed."**

**They put us in the white room. The same room from out premonition. There were two guards outside the door. When the clock struck 9:17 I started to cry. Krissy took my hand. She was so brave and confidante. Tick, tick, tick. ****BANG!**** A loud crash came through the halls as the clock hit 9:18. The two guards came rushing in but were suddenly paralyzed by the light coming in through the window. Krissy and I were not affected by the light. Then a sharp prick hit my shoulder. I fell down unconscious. "Emma wake up! Wake u.." she was hit by the dart too now. **

**When I woke up my worst fear had been realized.**

**We were back.**

**We were in the same dark room we had spent so much time in before, but something was different. **

"**Call him. There awake." Instructed a man outside the door. 10 minutes later the door opened and we saw HIM again.**

"**You're the smoking man. The one who brought us here. Aren't you?" I said.**

"**Yes, how did -" he started looking at Krissy who was confused.**

"**I saw you in the helicopter. Back in 2008."**

"**Why?" Said Krissy joining the conversation, "Why did you take us from our families? Why put DNA in use? Why are we still 13? Wh-" she was cut off.**

"**Look all will be answered in due time. Let me start from the beginning. 1952, a UFO crash landed in Roswell New Mexico. Many people know about that, but what they don't know is that five other UFO's landed on every continent. That's when this little organization came together. Our law is that is ANY party recovers any sign of extra terrestrials they are to dispose of it immediately. Since then we have gotten rid of numerous evidence. But in 2000 we intercepted one of their communications. They are planning to take over our bodies to be us. There is a red goo that enters your body and the alien becomes you while you die. Since 2001 we have been trying to come up with a vaccine. You are our Ginny pigs. We couldn't risk too many test subjects so you first vaccine makes you stay 13 permanently. If we can finish the vaccine the human race will be saved." He finished.**

"**But why us?" Krissy broke the silence. "Why choose us?"**

"**We didn't choose you."**

"**What? What do you mean you didn't choose us?" I demanded. **

"**That day we were tracking a UFO. It landed on the mountain above your school. They were searching for Ginny pigs of their own. So their invasion would be successful. They used some kind of advanced technology to lift you two up. They needed you unconscious to bring you aboard the air craft. We took them out and had you brought here to the base."**

"**So why bring us home just to bring us back?" I countered.**

"**There were some CIA agents getting a little too curious. We had to drop suspicion."**

"**So when can we go home for reel?" Krissy asked bluntly. I looked at the smoking man's face and saw no hope for us in his deep blue eyes. His final words that day were "Never."**

**Over the next four years we were still subjected to the same painful and terrifying tests, but we knew if we succeeded we would save the world. One day we were waiting in the dark room (in which we had filled with pillows, and blankets, and other small homey touches to make our days bearable) for a test. However two days passed and we heard people running and crying. The scariest part was when there was no sound.**

"**Krissy, what's going on?" I asked in shock.**

**In a calmer voice she replied "Something bad." **

**Then we heard the screams of pain and fear. A week passed we sat and talked the whole time. The funny thing is we talked about fun stuff like which guy we'd merry, or the worst grade we ever got was. We never spoke about what was going on behind that door. BANG! Something smashed against the other side of the door and opened it. It was the smoking man. He limped in to the room. **

"**We were too late. They came last week. Both of the human and alien races are dead. It's only a matter of time before I join them." In that moment a red smog moved through his eyes. We ran past him through another door that led to a factory. This is where we have been all this time. When we opened the doors to the outside our hearts died. The buildings were reduced to rubble. Pain overwhelmed most of it. And there were Bodies. Bodies everywhere with red goo pouring from their eyes like blood. The smoking man came up behind us.**

"**You will be the only ones left, because of the vaccine. I can't let you suffer like that."**

**We turned around. With his last few breaths he pulled his gun and fired two shots. I then felt a sharp pain rip through my stomach. I fell on my back. Krissy lie there next to me. We were dying. As my breaths got shallower and shallower I looked in between me and Krissy. She looked too. There were flower buds. We so near death no words were spoken but as our eyes faded the last thing we saw was a smile on each other's faces. **

**As the girls slipped away into the cool fall breeze they were smiling. They died smiling because they saw the start of new life. They will one day return to earth for it will have been reborn. The smoking man knew the girls would be left alone to live forever due to the first series of drugs they received to not age. So he did the best thing he could for them. To let the girls die in peace with each other. So they would never feel any more pain. And thus the Earth lived on in peace but with a deep dark secret. The one that destroyed all of ****human and alien**** life.**

**The END**


End file.
